The present invention relates to abrasive tools, in particular abrasive pads for abrasive treatment of surfaces, in particular curved surfaces for example glass TV panels, and the like, and also to a method of producing the same.
Abrasive tools of the above general type are known in the art. The known tool includes a base, abrasive elements arranged on the base, and a connecting layer which connects the abrasive elements area to the base. The abrasive elements can be composed for example of felt, polyurethane, etc. The connecting layers are formed as an adhesive layer which adhesively attaches the abrasive elements to the base. Such an abrasive pad has a disadvantage. When the abrasive pad is mounted in the mandrel and pulled in the central region to curve it along a curved holder, the abrasive elements in the central region frequently peel off from the base.
Accordingly it is the present invention to provide an abrasive tool of the above mentioned general type, and a method of producing the same which avoids the disadvantages of the prior art.
In keeping with these objects and with others which will become apparent hereinafter, one feature of the present invention resides, briefly stated, in an abrasive tool which has a base; a plurality of abrasive elements arranged on said base; and a connecting layer for connection said abrasive elements to said base, said connecting of layer being composed of an elastic polymeric material which is stretchable so that when a central area of the pad is displaced to impart to the abrasive tool a curved shape corresponding to a curved shape of a holder, the elastic material of the connecting layer stretches to avoid peeling off of the abrasive elements in the central area of the tool.
A method of the invention includes the steps of producing an abrasive tool for abrasive treatment of curved surfaces, comprising providing a base; a plurality of abrasive elements arranged on said base; connecting the abrasive elements.
When the abrasive tool is designed and the method is performed and the method is performed in accordance with the present invention, the peeling off of the abrasive elements in the central area of the tool is prevented.
In accordance with another feature of the present invention, the connecting layer in the central area can have a thickness which is greater than its thickness in a remaining area so as to provide an additional stretching ability of the connecting layer in the central area.
In accordance with still another embodiment of the present invention, an additional member can be provided in the central area of the connecting layer so as to enhance axial displacement of the central part of the connecting layer during displacement of the central area of the abrasive tool for conforming to a curved shape of a holder.
The novel features which are considered as characteristic for the present invention are set forth in particular in the appended claims. The invention itself, however, both as to its construction and its method of operation, together with additional objects and advantages thereof, will be best understood from the following description of specific embodiments when read in connection with the accompanying drawings.